The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to anti CD84 antibodies, compositions comprising same and uses thereof.
In normal individuals, the pool of peripheral lymphocytes is constant in size. The control of lymphoid homeostasis is the result of a very fine balance between lymphocyte production, survival, and proliferation. Survival factors have been shown to play a critical role in maintaining lymphocyte homeostasis.
Chronic lymphocytic leukemia, the most common leukemia in the Western world, is characterized by the progressive accumulation of CD5+ small mature lymphocytes, in the peripheral blood, lymphoid organs and bone marrow. The hallmark of the disease is decreased apoptosis, resulting in accumulation of these malignant cells. Despite major progress in the last few years in the understanding of the biology and pathophysiology of the disease, as well as the development of better treatment modalities, CLL remains incurable in most patients, and even control of the disease requires aggressive treatment with significant side effects. A better understanding of the cellular events involved in the pathogenesis and progression of the disease should lead to more targeted and less toxic therapies, with early treatment in patients at risk, possibly enabling cure.
CD84 is a member of the CD2 subset of the immunoglobulin superfamily of cell surface molecules. It is a single chain cell-surface protein with an extracellular portion of 199 aa, which contains four potential N-glycosylation sites. The transmembrane region consists of 25 aa, and the 83 aa cytoplasmic tail contains four tyrosines [delaFuente et al. Blood. 1997; 90:2398-2405]. The human CD84 is 57.3% identical to murine CD84. CD84 is predominantly expressed by B cells, T cells, platelets, monocytes, dendritic cells (DCs), and CD84 is also expressed early in hematopoiesis [Calpe et al. Advances in Immunology, Vol 97. 2008; 97:177-250].
The present inventors have previously shown that the expression of CD84 is significantly elevated from the early stages of the disease, and is regulated by macrophage migration inhibitory factor and its receptor, CD74. Activation of cell surface CD84 initiates a signaling cascade that enhances CLL cell survival. Both downmodulation of CD84 expression and its immune-mediated blockade induce cell death in vitro and in vivo. In addition, analysis of samples derived from an on-going clinical trial, in which human subjects were treated with humanized anti-CD74 (milatuzumab), shows a decrease in CD84 messenger RNA and protein levels in milatuzumab-treated cells. This downregulation was correlated with reduction of Bcl-2 and Mcl-1 expression. Thus, overexpression of CD84 in CLL is an important survival mechanism that appears to be an early event in the pathogenesis of the disease (Binsky-Ehrenreich et al. E. Pub. Feb. 25, 2013 Oncogene).
WO2010/035259 teaches CD84 as a regulator protein that is essential for the survival of CLL cells. Based on this finding, the inventors of WO2010/035259 have suggested the use of CD84 as a target for B-CLL treatment and as a marker for the disease.
Additional Related Art:
U.S. Patent Application No. 20050027114 discloses methods of treating diseases such as chronic leukemia by agonizing or antagonizing an activity of a CD84-like polypeptide.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20050025789 discloses the treatment or prophylaxis of tumors in patients, using a co-stimulatory polypeptide (e.g., CD84)-expressing tumor cell for producing a vaccine for increasing the lytic activity of NK cells.